Un allié a ne pas négligé ! Mais qui esttil vrai
by Kazama jin
Summary: ben la fin de l'animé ne ma pas plus donc je l'ais changé pour le reste allé lire et dite moi ce que sa donne
1. chapitre 1

Un allié a ne pas négligé ! Mais qui est-t-il vraiment ?

Série : Chrno Crusade

Auteur : Jin

Genre : Amour,

Couples : Chrno + Rosette d'autre à venir

Disclamer : ben la seule chose que j'ai a dire c'est que cette fanfiction est dédié à Jin'ai mais par contre Death lui il est a moi ! Si vous connaissez mes fanfictions vous remarquerez que j'ai un personnage qui a un prénom semblable a celui de Death je suis peut-être nulle en anglait mais je sais que Death veut dire mort tout comme Shini qui est un autre personnage que j'ai inventé.

Commentaires : Chrno Crusade un manga qui n'a pas était publié en France cela n'empêche pas à des amateurs de les traduire. L'anime et triste à la fin c'est pour cela que je fais cette fanfiction.

Tout ce qui est entre guillemet sont ce que dissent les personnages à voie base ou par radio.

Ce qui et encadrait par des apostrophes sont les penser des personnages.

Nouveaux contrat pour Chrno ! Nouvel vie pour Rosette !

Rosette et Chrno étaient assis sur la balancelle d'une ferme abandonnée.

Ils regardaient le soleil se coucher en sachant que leur mort arriver et que se serait sûrement le dernier couché de soleil qu'ils verraient.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'on entendit le planché grincer.

Rosette et Chrno se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit d'environs 20 ans.

? – te voila Chrno ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Chrno – non je ne vois pas qui tu peux être !

? – c'est vrai, que sa fait longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas vu ! Je vais te dire mon prénom sa devrai te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Chrno hocha la tête en guise de réponse !

? – bon ! Je m'appelle Séphi !

Chrno écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce prénom.

Rosette – Chrno tu la connais ?

Chrno – oui ! Séphi est une démone que j'ai sauvée, il y a longtemps ! Séphi, que vient tu faire ici ?

Séphi – moi je viens juste payer ma dette que j'ai enverre toi !

Chrno – tu ne peux pas la payer, c'est une dette à vie.

Séphi – justement ! Je suis venu pour être ton nouveau contrat !

Rosette – si tu est une démone tu ne peux pas faire un pacte avec un autre démon !

Chrno – si elle le peut car c'est la seul démone à avoir des gènes humains ! Mais je refuse !

Séphi – je n'ai pas fini ma proposition ! Si je fais un pacte avec toi je pourrais rendre le temps de vie que Rosette t'a donnée !

Chrno – tu veux dire quel pourra vivre comme si je ne lui avais rien pris ?

Séphi – exacte ! Il va juste falloir que je sacrifie 5 ans de ma vie !

Rosette – je ne veux pas que tu meures de nôtres fautes !

Séphi – ne t'inquiète pas ma vie ne tourne pas comme celle des autres ! Rosette pourrait tu me passer la montre avant que vous mouriez ?

Rosette hésita mais finis par donner la montre à Séphi.

Séphi – merci ! Bon on va commencer cela risque de secouer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit brisa le seau afin que Chrno ce transforme en démon et pour rendre sa vie à Rosette. Pendant tout le temps qu'il a fallut pour cela on pouvait juste voir une lumière éblouissante qui disparut à l'aube.

Le lendemain vers midi Rosette se réveilla et vit Chrno mais Séphi n'était plus la.

Rosette – Chrno ! Où est Séphi ?

Chrno – je ne sais pas !

Rosette – elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir pour temps !

Chrno – je sais mais...

Séphi – vous avez bien dormi ?

Chrno se retourna vers la voie pour découvrire une adolescente de 15 ans.

Rosette – mais comment cela est-t-il possible ?

Chrno – j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas mourir si facilement !

Rosette – quoi ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

Séphi – c'est simple quand on essaie de me tuer, je ne meurs pas. Pour me tuer il en faut plus.

Chrno – c'est vrai que tu as 1000 ans.

Séphi – oué mais j'en est perdue pas malle.

Chrno – merci pour ce que tu viens de faire Séphi !

Séphi – je respecte mes dettes autant que mes promesses

Rosette – Séphi je peux te poser une question sans vouloir être indiscrète ?

Séphi – bien sur !

Rosette – qu'est tu réellement ?

Séphi la regarda un moment en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire mais en vain, cela ne servait à rien elle partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui valut le regard noire de Rosette.

Chrno – Séphi est la démone la plus détestée que ce soie dans le monde des démon que dans le monde des anges ou même celui des humains. D'ailleurs les humains on voulu la tuer car elle avait des pouvoirs de démon.

Rosette – mais pourquoi vouloir la tuer si elle était inoffensive ?

Séphi avait finalement arrêté de rire et décida de répondre à la question de la soeur.

Séphi – c'est simple vu que je n'avais que 7 ans je ne pouvais pas me défendre ! Les hommes voulaient me tuer avant que mes pouvoirs deviennent dangereux pour eux ! Je m'en fou un peut car si ils n'avaient pas voulut me tuer je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Chrno.

Rosette lança un regard interrogateur à Chrno. Ce dernier décida de répondre à la question muette de sa bien aimée.

Chrno – je lui ai sauvé la vie ! C'est pour sa qu'elle a une dettes enverre moi

Séphi – bon arrêtons de parler de chose morbide ! Et si on allait faire un pic nique ?

Rosette – c'est une bonne idée on a cas aller prés de la rivière.

Séphi – aller y, je vais préparer le pic nique et je vous rejoins.

Chrno – d'accord ! Rosette vient on y va !

Chrno pris la main de Rosette et partie en direction de la rivière comme deux amoureux.

A suivre

Jin : dire que cette fanfiction ne fait que commencer !

Chrno : mais tu la fait pourquoi au juste ?

Jin : ben cette fanfiction je la faite pour ma sœur de sang et collaboratrice Jin'ai.

Rosette : a bon c'est une collaboration cette fanfiction ?

Jin : non pas du tout je la fait pour Jin'ai car elle n'a pas aimée la fin de Chrno Crusade l'anime.

Azumaria : moi non plus je ne l'aime pas la fin !

Chrno : Azumaria ne pleure pas on est là Jin nous a empêchés de mourir.

Jin : oué et s'a fait que commencer.

Rosette : que veux tu dire par la ?

Jin : ha dsl je ne peux pas le dire.

Duo : ne vous inquiétez pas elle est sadique que pour ce qui l'embête.

Rosette : mais tu est qui ?

Duo : ben moi c'est Duo Maxwell frère spirituelle de Jin !

Jin : oué mais t'as rien à faire ici !

Duo : ben c'est Heero qui m'a dit de te passer sa !

Jin : bon je vous laisse je vais lire ce qu'il ma écrit sa fait 5 page putain c'est long !


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne te laisserais pas tuer Chrno

Dans la petite maison au milieu de nulle pars Séphi préparait le panier de pic nique, quand elle eut fini elle put voire qu'elle était encerclée par l'ordre de magdala.

Azumaria – où sont Chrno et Rosette ?

Séphi n'eu pas le temps de répondre car la fille à la voie d'ange avait les yeux rivaient sur la montre que la jeune adolescente porter autour du coup. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un démon apparu et attaqua Séphi. Cette dernière ce précipita sur Azumaria pour la pousser à terre. Mais le démon ne viser ni Azumaria ni Séphi mais la montre que l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus nuit porter autour du coup. Réalisant cela Séphi la protégea en la serrant entre ces mains. Cela n'empêcha pas le démon de lui lasserait les mains. Malgré la douleur Séphi ne desserra pas ces mains de la montre. Cela énerva le démon qui attrapa Séphi par le coup et la projeta à travers la porte de la maison. Le démon y mis tellement de force que Séphi traversa les murs de la maison et ce retrouva projetée dehors derrière la maison. L'ordre de magdala ce précipita de l'autre coté de la maison pour voir que l'adolescente aux cheveux bleu nuit gisait au sol recouvert de multiples blessures mais elle n'était pas mort.

Azumaria – tu vas bien ?

Séphi ne répondit pas elle ouvrit les yeux et malgré sa respiration saccadée ce releva.

Le démon s'approcha d'elle et dit :

Démon – tu es le nouveau contrat de Chrno ?

Séphi prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit

Séphi – on peut dire ça comme ça.

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle ce mit à cracher du sang.

Démon – vu qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre donne moi la montre ! Le temps de Chrno est fini tout comme le tiens !

Séphi – si tu veux tuer Chrno va falloir me tuer avant !

Démon – cela ne posera aucun problème de tout façon tu mourras !

Sur ce le démon fonça sur Séphi qui esquiva l'attaque sans problème.

Démon – qui es-tu ? Et comment as-tu put éviter mon attaque ?

Séphi – je suis celle que Chrno a sauvée d'une mort certaine. Et en ce qui concerne ton attaque tu es trop lent.

Démon – je ne vois pas qui tu es mais tu va payée ton insolence ! Et au lieu de faire des devinettes dit moi comment tu t'appel !

Séphi ne répondit pas, mais une aura noire et blanche l'entoura.

Surpris le démon recula et une lumière éblouissante les aveuglas ce qui les empêchas de voire ce qui ce passer.

Séphi – mi ange, mi démone, mi humaine.

Une foie que Séphi eu fini de dire cela, l'intensité de la lumière diminua, le démon put enfin voir sont adversaire. Les cheveux bleu nuit de l'adolescente avait des reflets or des ailles étaient apparut dans son dos l'une d'elle avait des plumes blanche tandis que l'autre avait des plumes noir. Tout ces blessures avaient disparut son tee-shirt qui tombé en lambeau avait été remplacé par un buste bleu nuit ou on pouvait voir deux dragons l'un blanc l'autre noir elle portait désormais un jean noir et avait repris son apparence de jeune femme de 20 ans. C'est trait musculaire étaient beaucoup plus accentuer.

Démon – tu vas t'opposer à moi si je comprends bien !

Séphi – exacte !

Démon – cela tombe plutôt bien je vais pouvoir essayer cette arme sur toi ensuite ce sera le tour de Chrno !

Tout en disant cela le démon avait sortie deux chaînes de couleur bleu. Ces chaînes foncèrent sur Séphi qui pu en éviter une seule, tandis que l'autre lui entoura le bras droit l'empêchant de bouger. Séphi essaie de la briser mais sans y parvenir pour autant et sans qu'elle ne puise faire un geste la deuxième chaîne s'enroula autour de sont bras gauche.

Séphi – mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Démon – ce sont des chaînes qui permettent d'empêcher un démon, un ange ou autre être possédant des pouvoirs à les utilisés. Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais t'achever très vite !

Sur ce le démon fit apparaître un rayon de lumière qui transperça le coeur de Séphi.

Azumaria – NON !

L'adolescente tombât lourdement à terre.

Le démon laissa les chaînes lui échapper des mains et ce tourna vers Azumaria.

Démon – ou est Chrno ?

Azumaria – je ne sais pas ! Et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas !

Démon – ce n'est pas grave je le trouverais tout seule mais avant je vais te tuer.

Séphi – pas si vite je ne suis pas encore morte ! Tes chaînes mon surpris mais c'est fini !

Tout en disant cela Séphi c'était relevée péniblement les chaînes toujours enroulées autour de ces bras à la différence qu'elles c'étaient enroulées autour de c'est bras de sorte que seule 10 centimètres de chaîne soit libre.

Démon – nous allons remédier à cela !

Sur ce le démon fonça sur Séphi qui s'envola et ce fut le début d'un combat aérien.

Azumaria – ils sont fou ils vont tuer des innocents.

Rosette – Azumaria que fait tu ici ? Et que ce passe-t-il ?

Azumaria ce retourna en entendent la voie de Rosette et sans prévenir ce jeta dans ces bras et dit :

Azumaria – Rosette tu es vivante !

Chrno – mais où est Séphi ?

Azumaria – qui est Séphi ?

Rosette – Séphi et la jeune femme qui nous a sauvée la vie à moi et Chrno !

Azumaria – ces cheveux ne seraient pas bleu nuit par hasard ?

Chrno – tout a fait ! Tu la rencontrais ?

Azumaria – on peut dire ça, elle est la haut, elle ce bat avec un démon.

Chrno leva la tête et vit Séphi ce battre.

Séphi et le démon descendirent et ce poser sur le sol.

Démon – tu es plus coriace que je ne le pensais !

Séphi – tu me prends pour qui, une débutant ! Mais cette fois c'est m'à dernière attaque !

Séphi tendit la main devant elle et fit apparaître 5 feux sur le bout de ces doigts. Il y en avait un rouge, un blanc, un noire, un bleu et le dernier était de couleur or.

Démon – mais c'est quoi sa ?

Séphi – tu es vraiment un ignorant le rouge représente le feu des dragons, le blanc celui des anges, le noire celui des démons, le bleu celui des anges déchu et l'or celui des phénix. Avec sa tu va pouvoir comprendre le mot douleur !

Séphi réuni les 5 feux pour qu'ils forment une sphère ou les 5 couleurs des différents feux tourner.

Démon – que compte tu faire avec sa ?

Séphi – te tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il existe !

Démon – c'est ça ! Montre-moi que je vois !

Séphi – mais avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ce fut sur sais parole que Séphi s'envola à nouveau.

Démon – je vois tu préfères te battre dans les aires ! Cela ne me pause aucun problème.

Le démon rejoint Séphi dans les aires et un deuxième combat aérien commença. Les attaques de Séphi étaient beaucoup plus violentes et plus rapide sans être pour autant mortel. Séphi attendait que son ennemi fasse une erreur pour lui donner le coup de grasse. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que ce moment arrive. Le démon ne s'attendait pas à ce que Séphi lui arrache ces cornes et le projette d'un coup de poing vers le sol.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nuit le suivi la main droite en avant pour lui foutre la sphère des 5 feux dans la gueule. Cela surprit tout le monde sauf Séphi car quand la sphère des 5 feux atteigne le démon elle fut ingérer par sont organisme.

Le choque qui suivi cette chute fut inévitable que ce soit pour le démon que pour Séphi. Une foie que le choque eu lieu, et que la poussière dégagée par cela fut dissipée on put voir un cratère d'ou le démon sorti sans une égratignure en tenant Séphi a la gorge qui était couvert de sang.

Démon – si tu croyais que m'arracher mes cornes aller me tuer tu te trompais gamine.

Sur ce le démon projeta Séphi à 10 mètres de lui

Séphi eu tout les difficultés du monde à ce mettre à genou. Et à peine avait-t-elle relevée la tête qu'elle la rabaissa aussi tôt et ce mis à cracher du sang.

Chrno – Séphi !

Démon – tien, tien Chrno tu es finalement venu ! Cela tombe bien je te cherchais.

Chrno – cas tu fais à Séphi ?

Démon – c'est donc elle la bâtarde que les démons n'ont jamais voulu dans leur rang ! Je l'ai comprend mieux elle n'a pas de cornes et le sang qui coule dans ces veine et comme celui des anges. On dirait que tu as ratée ton coup ma petite ! Une fois que j'aurais récupéré mes cornes je vous tuerais tous !

Séphi – tu me sous estimes trop c'est ce qui va te perdre !

Le Démon ce retourna vers Séphi pour la découvrir debout à 10 mètre de lui couvert de sang. Séphi avait reprit sont apparence humaine.

Démon – que compte tu faire dans cette état ?

Séphi – te tuer comme je te l'ai promis.

Juste après avoir dit cette phrase Séphi tendit le bras vers le démon et claqua des doigts le démon tomba à genou en hurlant de douleur.

Séphi – la bâtarde à la capacité de faire entrer de l'énergie dans le corps de ces adversaires et d'un simple claquement de doigt je libers leurs pouvoirs.

Démon – sale gosse comment à tu osais !

Séphi ne put répondre au démon car il fut submergé par les flammes de la sphère des 5 feux et brûlé vif.

Séphi – c'est enfin fini, je croyais que sa ne finirai jamais !

A peine eu t-elle fini de prononcer cette phrase qu'elle s'écroula au sol.

Chrno – séphi !

Chrno couru vers son amie suivi par Rosette et Azumaria. Une foie arrivé à la hauteur de Séphi, Chrno examina un peut Séphi avant de pousser un soupire de soulagement.

Rosette – elle va bien ?

Chrno – elle est fort même si on ne le dirait pas ! Bon on devrait y aller.

Chrno prix Séphi dans ces bras et ce tourna vers Rosette et Azumaria.

Azumaria – nous sommes venu vous cherchez ! Désirez vous rentrer au couvant ?

Rosette – bien sur mais Séphi vient avec nous !

Azumaria – bien sur il n'y a pas le moindre problème !

? – pas le moindre problème j'espère que vous plaisanter sœur Azumaria.

Azumaria – soeur maria ce n'est pas à vous de décidez !

Maria – sous votre respect sœur Azumaia ce n'est pas à vous de décidez non plus, mais à sœur Kate !

Rosette – moi je m'en fou ! Séphi vient avec nous que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Aller Chrno on y va ! C'est moi qui conduis !

Chrno – Rosette je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Rosette – sa veux dire quoi ?

Chrno – rien, rien oubli ce que je viens de dire Rosette.

Rosette commença à ce diriger vers l'une des voitures suivi par Chrno avant de ce retourner et de dire :

Rosette – sœur Maria il reste une place tu monte avec nous ?

Chrno – je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Maria – moi je trouves qu'elle est excellente comme ça je gardes un œil sur vous deux.

Tout en disant cela, elle montrait Chrno et Séphi. Ces derniers montèrent à l'arrière pendant que Maria et Rosette s'installèrent devant.

Rosette – accrochez vous bien ça risque de bouger !

Rosette fit démarrer la voiture au quart de tour et parti à vive allure.

??? – mais elle est folle !

Azumaria – non pas du tout père Same.

Same – si tu le dit cela doit être vrai.

A suivre

Jin : bon j'espère que les fans ne m'en voudront pas trop d'avoir rajouté des personnages !

Rosette : ben sa faut leur demander ! Hou ! Hou ! Les lecteurs sa vous dérange qu'il y est des nouveaux personnages ou pas répondez ?

Chrno : vu comme tu leurs à demandé ils ne répondront pas !

Rosette : sa veux dire quoi ?

Chrno : rien ! Rien ! Rosette oubli ce que je viens de dire !

Azumaria : Rosette lâche Chrno tu va le tuer Jin aide moi.

Jin : c'est bon j'arrive bon Rosette je vais appelé le père Remington si tu continu !

Rosette : mais heu…

Jin : vous êtes pire que Naruto et Sasuke !

Chrno : c'est qui c'est deux la !

Naruto et Sasuke : salut Jin comment sa va !

Jin : WAH ! Putain mais si ça continu vous allez me faire devenir cardiaque vous avez prix la sale habitude de Duo !

Sasuke : ben on vient voir ce que tu fais pour mettre autant de temps à continuer la fanfiction !

Jin : bon si j'ai bien comprit tu veux savoir ce que je fais ! Mes figures toi que j'ai un bac a passer ! Sur ce je pare !

Duo : ben la elle est en colère !


	3. Chapter 3

Voyage turbulent et arrivé en trombe

Dans la voiture conduite par Rosette, Maria hurlait comme une damnée pour que Rosette ralentisse mais rien à faire. Au contraire plus Maria hurlait fort plus Rosette accélérait.

Chrno – Rosette ralenti s'il te plait ?

Rosette – ne t'en fait pas Chrno on est bientôt arrivé !

Chrno – c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

En arrivant devant le couvent, Rosette fit un splendide dérapage et arrêta la voiture.

Une fois cette dernière arrêtée on vit la porte du coté de Maria s'ouvrir et la jeune none sorti fit quel que pas avant de vomir ce quel avait mangée pour le repas.

Rosette – ben elle a quoi, on est arrivé sans problème ! Pourquoi elle vomit ?

Chrno – Rosette tu ne changeras jamais !

Maria – tu es complètement folle tu voulais me tuer c'est ça ?

Chrno sortie avec Séphi dans les bras, pendant que Rosette ce fessait engueuler.

Rosette – non je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer juste de me venger.

Maria – donc tu l'avoues !

Séphi – dites lui de la fermer s'il vous plait !

Chrno – Séphi ça va mieux ?

Séphi – oué ! Tu peut me poser par terre je ne vais pas mourir !

Chrno hocha la tête et mis Séphi sur ces pieds. Cette dernière fit quelques pas en vacillants avant de s'arrêter.

Chrno – Séphi t'es sur que sa va aller ?

Séphi – oué ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est donc la que tu as habité pendant tout ce temps ?

Chrno – pas tout a fait !

Séphi – ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais visiter !

Maria – je t'interdis de pénétrer dans ce lieu !

Séphi – m'en fous j'y vais !

Sur ce, Séphi partie en courrant vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque, avant de commencer ça visite.

Maria la suivait en hurlant :

Maria – reviens ici sale gosse !

Kate – sœur maria que veux dire tout ce brouhaha ?

La jeune sœur se tourna vers la soeur Kate et dit en balbutient

Maria – soeur Kate je suis désolé veuillez m'excuser.

Kate – mais de quoi est tu désolais ?

Rosette – bonjour sœur Kate ! Vous avez vu je suis de retour avec Chrno !

Sœur kate ce retourna et vie sur le seuil de la porte Rosette et Chrno qui leur souriaient. La none ce précipita sur eux et les serras tous les deux dans ces bras et dit :

Kate – sœur Rosette Chrno vous êtes en vie ! Je suis si heureuse.

En disant cela des larmes avaient coulée des yeux de la none responsable de ce couvant.

Rosette – nous aussi nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ! Mais où est Jochua ?

Kate – Jochua est avec le père Remington.

Séphi – au secours je suis poursuivi par des furies !

Sœur Maria et sœur kate se retournèrent et virent arriver Séphi en courant poursuivi par plusieurs filles du couvant.

Chrno – Séphi attention !

Séphi tourna la tête vers Chrno et vit qu'elle allait foncer sur une soeur avec des lunettes de vue. Ne pouvant plus l'évité l'adolescente fit la seule chose à faire pour l'éviter. C'est-à-dire faire apparaître ses ailes d'ange et s'envoler pour ce poser prés de Chrno et les faire disparaître aussi tôt.

Kate – mais qui es-tu ?

Maria – c'est pour cela que je me suis excusé je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de rentrer.

Séphi – moi c'est Séphi chui une amie de Chrno !

Kate ce retourna vers Séphi pour la voir de plus prés.

Chrno – Séphi et si tu t'excusais ?

Séphi – Gomennasai Sœur Kate ! Bon je vais visiter le jardin, en espérant qu'il n'y est pas de furies là-bas aussi !

A suivre

Jin : bon moi tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est bravo Rosette !

Chrno : mais Jin tu va pas l'encouragé quand même ?

Jin : ben si ! Pourquoi ?

Maria : comment peut tu l'encourager elle a faillie me tuer !

Jin : je sais ces moi qui est écris la fanfiction.

Maria : alors tu es ma créatrice.

Jin : lâche moi toi je t'aime pas va te marié avec Kon Séphi au secours !

Séphi : mais lâche la tu va nous la tuer comme sa ! Tu la lâches ou je dois m'énerver ?

Jin : putain t'es folle ma pauvre Maria ! Tu sais que si tu continu tu risque de pas vivre très longtemps.

Maria: gomen gomen gomen sœur Jin!

Jin : est mais d'où tu sais ça toi c'est notre tripe à moi et mes amis !

Séphi : oué comment elle le sait même moi je ne le savais pas !

Heero : c'est une espionne faut la tuer !

Jin : ben voila Heero Yui pour ce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas !

Séphi : mais il vient d'où ?

Jin : ha ben il vient de loin !

Séphi : donc il devrait repartir si il veux arriver à l'heur chez lui !

Jin : exacte bon je pare avant d'avoir des problèmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Combat pour un ange

Rosette – Azumaria va avec elle s'il te plait !

Azumaria hocha la tête et partie à la poursuite de Séphi.

Au bout de quel que minutes de course sans parvenir à la rattraper Azumaria décida d'appeler Séphi.

Azumaria – Séphi attend moi s'il te plait !

Azumaria ne vit pas Séphi s'arrêtait et ce cogna à elle avant de tomber à terre.

Séphi ce tourna et tendit sa main en direction d'Azumaria.

Azumaia – je suis désolé je ne t'ais pas vu t'arrêter !

Séphi – non c'est ma faute je me suis arrêté sans te prévenir !

A peine Azumaria fut remit sur pied qu'elles ce firent attaquer par un démon.

Démon – tu est l'un des deux apôtres qui à survécu c'est bien sa !

Séphi – sa te fait quoi si c'est vrai pauvre con !

Démon – si cela et vrai je vais te prendre avec moi car la prophétie dit que les apôtres retrouveront leur pouvoirs !

Sur ce le démon disparu pour ce retrouvait derrière Séphi et la mettre à terre avant de prendre Azumaria avec lui.

Séphi ce releva le plus vite pour essayer d'empêcher le démon de kidnapper Azumaria. Mais les cris de la jeune fille alertèrent toute les sœurs et pères du couvent qui ce précipitèrent dehors pour voir ce qui ce passer.

Il ce mirent tous en position de tire sans pour autant attaquer le démon.

Séphi – ne tirer pas il a un chant de protection autour de lui !

Démon – tu en connais beaucoup sur les démons qui est tu ?

Séphi – tu ne veux pas le savoir mais pour ton info je m'appelle Séphi ! Et toi ?

Démon – moi c'est Séphire.

Séphi releva la tête avant de dire :

Séphi – relâche Azumaria si non je te tue !

Séphire – tu n'es qu'une humaine comment compte tu me tuer.

Séphi ne répondit pas et fonça sur le démon en arrivant en dessous de lui elle ce transforma en démon et l'attaqua.

Séphire – je vois pourquoi tu en connais temps !

Séphi – relâche la tout de suite !

Séphire – vient la chercher !

Séphi – tu l'aura voulu en une fraction de seconde elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main avant de foncer sur Séphire qui ne la vit pas venir. Surprit par la vitesse de Séphi Séphire laissa tomber Azumaria qui chuta en hurlant :

Azumaria – SEPHI !!!

Séphi tua rapidement le démon avant de partir rattraper Azumaria. Cette dernière c'était évanoui.

Rosette couru vers Séphi pour prendre Azumaria et dire :

Rosette – aligato !

Séphi reprit son apparence d'adolescent avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Chrno la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche terre et dit :

Chrno – tu en fais beaucoup trop Séphi !

Ancien – amène la dans une chambre du couvent.

Maria – mais l'ancien elle ne peut pas dormir dans le couvent c'est une démone !

Kate – et alors sœur Maria ! Elle a sauvée Azumaria !

Sœur Maria baissa les yeux avant de dire :

Maria – gomen !

Chrno – je suis sur qu'elle te pardonnera ! Elle est beaucoup trop gentille pour refuser !

Sur ce Chrno alla installer Séphi dans une chambre libre et resta quelque minutes tout seul avec elle avant que Rosette arrive.

Rosette – Chrno Sœur Kate veut nous parler !

Chrno – allons y alors !

Rosette s'approcha de Séphi pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille rétabli toi vite avant de partir suivi par Chrno qui lui avais simplement passé sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente.

Ils traversèrent les couloires jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau de sœur Kate.

Cette dernière les attendait assise devant son bureau.

Kate – bon si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous dire que Joshua est en vie et en bonne santé mais malheureusement il ne ce souvient plus de rien.

Rosette – comment sa il ne ce souvient de rien ?

Kate – il a perdus la mémoire et ne ce rappelle pas qui nous somme ni qui vous êtes.

Rosette s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Chrno qui la consola.

Chrno – et ou est-t-il en ce moment ?

Kate – il est avec le père Remington.

Chrno – pouvons nous le voir ?

Kate – bien sur je vais demander au père Remington de venir

Chrno – aligato ! On va vous laisses et retourner au chevet d'Azumaria et de Séphi !

Sur ce Chrno sorti du bureau avec Rosette qui avait réussi à stopper ses larmes.

Sœur Kate pris le combiné est tapa le numéro de téléphone ou ce trouver le père Remington.

« Kate – allo c'est sœur Kate ! Et ce que le père Remington est la ! »

« Sœur – oui il est la, attendez je vais vous le cherches ! »

« Remington – oui allo sœur Kate ! »

« Kate – père Remington puis-je vous demandez quelque chose ? »

« Remington – bien sur sœur Kate mais s'il vous plait ne m'appelé plus père Remington ! »

« Kate – je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais nous avons retrouvé Sœur Rosette et Chrno ! »

« Remington – comment ! Comment vont-t-ils ? »

« Kate – ils vont très bien ! Ils voudraient voir Joshua ! Pouvez vous l'amener ? »

« Remington – oui bien sur je viens demain à la première heure ! »

« Kate – merci au revoir et a demain ! »

Sur ce Kate raccrocha soulagé que Remington puise venir.

A suivre

Jin : et de quatre sa va j'avances par contre je risque de mètre du temps pour la suite et pour cela je m'excusé !

Rosette : comment mais c'est une honte.

Chrno : calme toi rosette ce n'est pas sa faute !

Rosette : si justement !

Chrno : oui peut être mais lâche la si tu la tue elle ne pourra rien faire !

Heero : lâche la si non je te tue elle doit ce remettre à une fanfiction qui parle de nous !

Jin : ça sufi c'est moi qui décide ce que je fais donc je vais voir ce que je vais faire. Sur ce a !

Duo : Heero tu l'as mis en colère la !

Heero : ce n'est pas moi ! C'est cette folle

Rosette : qui tu traites de folle.

Chrno : Rosette vient on va voir Azumaria


	5. Chapter 5

Révélation

Après une nuit de sommeille tout était redevenu calme ou presque.

Azumaria – Rosette Chrno il y a un problème !

Chrno – un problème quel problème ?

Azumaria – Séphira a disparu et on a trouvé un jeune garçon qui ce promené dans les couloires !

Rosette – ou est ce jeun garçon ?

Azumaria – dans le bureau de sœur Kat !

Chrno – Rosette on va voire ?

Rosette – bien sur ! Je veux savoir qui est cette personne !

Sur ce nos trois amis partirent en direction du bureau de sœur Kat.

Arrivaient devant la porte ce fut Chrno qui frappa.

Kat – qui est la ?

Chrno – c'est Rosette Azumaria et Chrno !

Kat – entaient !

Les trois amis entrèrent dans le bureau sans un mot et virent le jeune garçon dont Azumaria parlait. Il était assit sur une chaise pied et point liaient.

Kat – j'ai beau l'interrogé il refuse de me répondre !

Chrno – je peux l'interrogé ?

Kat – bien sur.

Chrno s'approcha de l'inconnu et lui dit :

Chrno – ou est Séphira ? Et qui est tu ?

??? – je te dirais rien sauf que Séphira va très bien et que si je voudrais vraiment partir je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

Chrno – mais qui es tu ?

Rosette – Chrno regarde il porte la montre autour de son coup !

Chrno – mais que veux dire tout cela ?

??? – que c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie !

Azumaria – mais non c'est Séphira qui …

!!! – non ce n'est pas cette salope qui à fait ça sont pouvoir n'es pas suffisent !

Tout le monde ce tourna vers la personne qui venait de dire cela et regardé le jeun homme avec les yeux écarquillai de surprise.

Kat – qui êtes vous ?

??? – oniisan !

Rosette – quoi c'est ton grand frère celui la ?

Tout en disent cela rosette montrait un jeun homme au cheveux châtain et au yeux bleu cobalt du doit

§§§ - shinigami-sama relâchait votre sœur vous allez la tué !

Shinigami – Lilim ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

??? – oniisan relâche Séphira !

Tout le monde fut étonné d'entendre le jeun garçon dire cela surtout qu'il n'y avais personne à par la dénommé Lilim et shinigami qui venaient d'arriver. Ce dernier regarder sont grand frère d'un regarde menassent sans pour autant faire peur à son aîné. Ce dernier soupira et dit :

Shinigami – si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Shinigami libéra l'emprise que son pouvoir avait sur Séphira. Cette dernière sortie de l'ombre en disent :

Séphira – tu es complètement fou ma parole l'asile tu connais !

Shinigami lança un regard noir a la jeune femme qui recula de quel que mètre voyant les yeux de son frère par alliance étaient passé du bleu cobalt au rouge sang.

Shinigami – je te conseille de ne pas me cherché si tu ne veux pas mourir pour de vrais !

Sur ce le jeun homme approcha de son frère et lui retira ses lien d'un simple geste de la main.

Kat – mais comment fais tu ça?

Shinigami – ça ne regarde pas les veilles ! shini tu peut m'expliqué pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Shini – toi tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec les inconnus !

Shinigami – je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Shini – si je suis venu ici c'est par ce que Séphira me la demander !

Shinigami – et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Shini par ce que tu aurais refusé !

Shinigami – tout a fait !

Séphira – sale égoïste va !

Shinigami ce tourna verre séphira pour lui répondre quel que chose mes fut couper par lilim.

Lilim – shinigami-sama, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela !

Shinigami lança un regard meurtrier à Séphira avent de tourné les talons et d'avancer verre la porte.

Shini – oniisan ou va tu ?

Shinigami – je sors par la porte pour changer !

Sur ce shinigami ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement assai brutale ce qui eu pour effet de faire partie en avent un gamin au cheveux blond. Il fut rattrapé par shinigami in extrémiste.

??? – merci !

Shinigami le remit sur ces pieds avent de sortir.

!!! – tien shinigami comment va tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Shinigami –Remington il y a vraiment que toi pour venir dans des endroits pareils !

Remington - et toi que viens tu faire ici ?

Shinigami – je vois pas en quoi ça te regard vieux débris !

Ce fut sur ses paroles que shinigami partie.

Shini – oniisan reviens ! Il écoute james quand on le rappelle

Lilim – c'est dans ça nature c'est tout.

Kat – père Remington vous avais pu venir avec Jechua !

Remington – oui j'ai put venir avec lui mais il a perdu la mémoire.

Shini – comment avait vous connut mon frère ?

Remington – tu es le frère de shinigami ! Je ne voie pas trop de ressemblance mis à par les yeux !

Shini – ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Remington – le même caractère a ce que je vois ! On va dire que je l'ai rencontré quand il avait 7ans et qu'il m'a un peut attaqué mais bon rien de grave !

Shini – vous lui aviez fait quoi pour qu'il vous attaque ?

Kat – arrêtes de faire comme si on n'était pas la !

Shini – décidément plus ils sont vieux plus ils râlent ! Bon je vais voire ou et mon frère !

Joshua – je viens avec toi il m'a l'air cool ton frère !

Shini et Joshua partirent a la recherche de shinigami tendit que rosette fondit en larme dans les bras de chrno voyant que son frère ne l'avait pas reconnut.

Rosette – il ne m'a pas reconnut comment cela est il possible ?

Remington – il a tout oublier il ne ce souvient de rien ! Par contre il n'est plus malade.

Rosette séchât ses larmes et ce redressa avent de dire :

Rosette – au moins il ne risque plus rien de ce coter !

Pendant ce temps shini et J Joshua chercher shinigami a l'exterrieur.

Ils le trouvèrent debout sur le toit de la bâtisse en traîne de regardes les étoile.

Joshua – comment il a fait pour montes ?

Shini – Nii-san tu va restes la encore longtemps ?

Shinigami – So zylmnlynd hayiq s'oi yalynd fyllo! (Trade : Je partirais quand j'en aurais marre !)

Shini – t'odm zyd qo dy hao so zylgo fynd qa xynd hao ma dund dal go munm! (Trade : c'est pas de sa que je parlé mais du fait que tu sois sur le toit !)

Shinigami – Vy joi so kynd qodtoiqlo muam qo danmo (Trade : ha ben je vais descendre tout de suite !)

Shinigami sauta du toi sans prévenir ce qui fit peur à Joshua.

Joshua – mais vous êtes fou !

Shinigami regarda Joshua et lui lança un regard noire ce qui fit reculé le jeun ado de quel que pas.

Shinigami – ne commence pas à me vous voyez abrutie !

Joshua – d'accord mais quel est ton prénom ?

Shinigami – je m'appel Shinigami et lui c'est mon petit frère Shini !

Joshua – et la femme au cheveux bleu nuit c'est ta…

Joshua ne put finir sa phrase car shini venait de mètre sa main devant la bouche de Joshua pour l'empêcher de dire les mots qui pourrait mètre Shinigami en colères.

Shinigami – bon on va y aller.

A peine ces mots prononcé que nos 3 amis firent encerclé par des pères

Shinigami – quel est le problème ?

Père 1 – qui êtes vous ?

Shinigami ne répondit pas ce qui fit réagir Shini au quart de tour

Shini - Io m'oiolko zyd blyiq xlolo (Trade : Ne t'énerve pas grand frère !)

Shinigami - So io dand zyd oiolko s'oi yn sadmo fyllo qo to julqog (Trade : Je ne suis pas énervé j'en ai juste marre de ce bordel !)

Joshua – vous pouvez pas parles une langue compréhensible pour tout le monde ?

Shinigami – pas de problème ! Dégager de la ou je vous tues !

Remington – Shinigami tu vas pas t'en prendre à des innocents !

Shinigami – des innocents mon œil !

Chrno – je sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'es pas le bien venus dans un lieu sacré.

Shinigami – un lieu sacré je vois pas du tout ce que sais !

Séphi – c'est un lieu où on n'a pas le droit de ce battre baka !

Shinigami – toi ne me pale plus ou je te tues.

En disent cela shinigami lui lança un regard noir. Ce dernier fut accentué par le changement de couleur de ses yeux qui venaient de passer au rouge.

Séphi ainsi que tous ceux qui ceux trouvaient devant se trouvèrent pétrifiés de peur.

Shinigami – je ne vais pas vous tues mais je me casse d'ici avent de changer d'avis !

Shinigami s'éloigna du groupe sans ce retourner.

Shini – nii-san ne repart pas à sévaniro !

Shingami – je n'en ai pas la moindre intention !

A suivre

Jin : ben voila et de 5.

Rosette : c'est qui ce mec il est pas un peut fou !

Shini : non c'est mon grand frère il est un peut trop protecteur c'est tout !

Chrno : on a vu ça !

Jin : je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Shinigami : vous avez pas intérêt de parlé male de moi ou je…

Jin : oué je sais et je m'en fou tu as beau être l'un de mes perso préfères je peux toujours te laisser mourir !

Shingami : pas besoin de me menacer !

Jin : je le sais bon je te laisse a+.


	6. Chapter 6

Qui est ce mec qui a faille tuée Séphi ?

Apprêt une nuit un peut agites par l'arrives de Shinigami. Shini, Séphi, Rosette, Chrno, Remington et les autre c'étaient réuni pour savoir qui été ce type !

Shini – Shinigami et mon grand frère il vient de Sévaniro et est le chef du conseille de Nashi !

Séphi – il a un sale caractère et déteste quand shini ce trouve en difficulté.

Remington – il pourrait convaincre Satan lui même d'arrêtes de foutre sa merde !

Shini et séphi ce tournée vers Remington et le regardèrent avec des yeux rond.

Remington – je le connais depuis pas male de temps !

Shini – il m'a james parlé de vous ! Doit pas vous aimes beaucoup !

Remington – oui pour tout te dire il me déteste !

Séphi – de tout façon il va revenir vu que Shini est la !

Lilim – et moi dans tout ça je conte pour du beure !

Séphi – ben non mais vu que tu es la il a une deuxièmes raison de revenir !

Kat – bon je veux que tous le monde ce couche rosette je te laisse donné une chambre à Séphi et a lilim Remington occupez-vous de shini !

Les personne consterner hochèrent la tête avent de partir.

Pendent ce temps shinigami ce promenés en ville.

Shinigami – mais je fous quoi moi je n'ai rien à faire ici et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit partir à chaque foie ? Ha et puis ça m'énerve tout ça.

!!! – salut shinigami !

Shinigami ce tourna verre lapersonne qui venait de lui parles. Pour découvrir un jeune homme aux yeux rouge et aux cheveux bleus argentes.

Shinigami – kai tu fait quoi ici ?

Kai – ben je m'emmerder trop et vu que toutes la famille et la je me suis dit que je pouvais venir avec Ryou.

Shinigami – je vois et si non tu connais un endroit ou on pourrait dormir ?

Kai – ben il y a des hôtels ici aussi !

Shinigami – ha bon ben on va à l'hôtel dans ce cas

Sur ce les trois jeunes homme partirent à la recherceh d'un hôtel. ils en trouvèrent deux rue plus loin mais pas de chance il n'y avais plus d place après cela nos trois amis décidèrent de dormir a la belle étoile.

Kai – c'est parfais ici vous trouvez pas ?

Ryou – oué ça m'a l'aire plutôt cool comme endroit ça ressemble a un parc !

Kai – c'est un parc !

Shinigami – bon si on dormait demain on va rejoindre shini et lilim

Kai et ryou – hai !

Sur ce nos trois amis s'installèrent avent de s'endormir profondément. Ils furent réveillé au petit matin par les premier rayon de soleil et après s'être passé un coup d'eau sur le vissage il partir en direction de l'organisation de Magdalena.

Kai – ça ressemble a quoi l'endroit ou shini et lilim sont ?

Shinigami – ça ressemble à un couvent !

Ryou – lilim veut ce faire bonne sœur ?

Kai – une démone qui devient bonne sœur laisse moi rire !

Shinigami – on est arrivé.

Ryou – c'est supère grand comme endroit. Mais on fait comment pour rentrais.

Kai – depuis quand une simple gris peut nous empêches de passer ?

Ryou – mais c'est une infraction.

Kai – shinigami est déjà de l'autre coter alors bouge toi !

Sur ce kai escalada la gris avec une facilites déconcertent très vite suivi par son frère Ryou.

Ryou – kai shinigami attendaient moi !

Kai – ryou tu ne pourrais pas allé plus vite.

Notre trios arriva sur un chemain qui conduisé au couvent.

Shinigami – je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Kai – oué ben quel idée de venir ici en plus je le sans pas cette intrusion.

Ryou – alors pourquoi tu la suivi ?

Kai – ben pour au cas ou il y a de la bastons !

Sœur – qui êtes vous ?

Shinigami – vous devriez d'abhorre vous présentes avent de vouloir s'avoir comme nous nous appelons !

Sœur – je suis sœur Mirana !

Kai – bon ben on a pas le chois bon moi c'est kai l'idiot a ma droite c'est mon jumeaux Ryou et le con a ma gauche c'est shinigami.

Shinigami – qui tu traites de con ?

Kai – ben il y a que toi a ma gauche que je sache.

Ryou – ils ne peuvent pas tenir plus de une journée sans vouloir ce battre sais de la.

Lilim – SHINIGAMI-SAMA KAI-CHAN.

Lilim ce trouvé a l'intérieure de la bâtisse au deuxième étage sur le rebord de la fenêtre et hurlé les prénom des deux jeunes homme.

Kai – c'est quoi cette tenu lilim tu t'es converti en bonne sœur.

Rossette – tu as quoi contre les bonnes sœurs ?

Kai lenca un regarde rosette qui avais rejoint lilim sur le bore de la fenêtre.

Chrono – rosette ne reste pas la tu risque de tombes.

Kai – il y a des démons qui arrivent !

Shinigami – tu as réussi a s'avoir de quel cotes ils sont ?

Kai – droite, gauche et derrière nous.

Shinigami – je vais pouvoir me détendre un peut.

Kai – chaque un prend sont cotes !

Ryou – ça va être marrant.

Shini – shinigamin- nii.

Mirana – vous étes la personne qui a fait un rafu monstre hier soir.

Kai – tu es grisé ! Attention il attaque.

En dissent cela kai ce retourna et partie en direction des démon qui venais d'arrivais.

Ryou partie ce battre contre les démons à droite et shinigami ceux qui ce trouves à gauche.

Un combat hallucinent commença Kai ce battes avec son katana et tranché tout les démons qui ce situé à proximités de la lame de son sabre.

Shinigami ce bâtes de sont cotes armes d'une faux il élimina un grande partie des démons avent de s'apercevoir que l'un d'eu s'attaqué à Mirana. Shinigami ce précipita vers elle pour la protéges cela lui valut de ce faire blesser et de perdre son arme.

Démon – je vais te tuer !

Le démon ce précipita sur shinigami quand une personne s'interposa et arrêta l'attaque à l'aide de deux sabres.

??? – personne n'a le droit de blaisé shinigami-sama.

Sur ce le jeune adolescent ce rua sur le démon et l'attaquas a l'aide de ses sabre le combat commençais a agasse le démon et il décida de brisé les deux lame des sabre en portent une attaque visent un point vitale du jeune ado. Ce dernier para l'attaque avec le plat de la lame de ses sabres et ce fut à ce moment que les deux lame furent brisé.

Shinigami – Kira ne reste pas la.

Kira – je dois protéger shinigami-sama même si je dois y perdre la vie

Shinigami – Kira dégage !

Mais kira n'écoutes déjà plus et étais partie attaquer le démon.

Kira – prépare toi a mourir. Mizu hi.

Tout le monde fut impressionnaient de voir apparaître entre les mains de l'adolescent deux sabre l'un êtes d'un bleu aquatique l'autre d'un rouge orange comme les flammes.

Et sans prévenir Kira donna un coup de sabre couleur feu puis un autre avec le sabre couleur eau. Le démon fut tué en un rien de temps mais Kira ne s'arrêta pas la et tua tous les autre démons.

Kai – Kira tu aurais put me laisser me défouler non ?

Kira – tu avais cas être plus rapide !

Kira ce dirigea vers Shinigami et arrivé devant lui ce fut pour ce recevoir une claque.

Shinigami – Kira je ne te demande pas de risqué t'as vie pour moi alors arrêtes de faire ça.

Kira baissa la tête et ne répondit rien trop choqué par le geste de shinigami.

Rosettte – et toi l'abrutie tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit merci ?

Shinigami – qui tu traites d'abruti ?

Rosette – toi bien sur. Tu vas bien il ne t'as pas fait male ?

Kira – je ne vous ai rien demandé alors dégager !

En disent cela Kira avais relevais son regarde dévoilent de magnifique yeux bleu cobalt avec des pupilles qui fendait les irises.

Kira – je vous pressente toutes mes excuses shinigami-sama.

En disent cela kira avait posé un genou à terre et c'était incliné.

Shinigami attrapa Kira par le bras et le releva avent de dire :

Shinigami – arrêtes t'es connerie Kira tu es un abruti quand tu t'y mes. Et puis comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?

Kira – c'est shira-nii qui ma ouvert la prote !

Shinigami – celui la il peut pas te surveille et te gardé les gosse ne devrais pas ce battre !

Kira – je ne suis pas un gosse je suis un….

Shini posa ça main sur la bouche de Kira et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

Shini – arrête de dire a tout le monde tes origine tu sais très bien que ça t'apporte que des problèmes.

Kira hochât la tête et s'éloigna du groupe

Shini – onii-san kira voulait juste t'aides !

Shinigami – je sais mais je déteste quand il risque ça vie.

Séphi – pour une foi qu'une personne souhaites te protéger tu pourrais être plus gentille non.

Shinigami – je t'ai rien demandes saseko.

Séphi – ra tu ne t'arrêtera donc james de m'insultes de la sorte !

Shinigami – pourquoi je devais.

Lilim – Kai-chan mon amoure.

En disent cela Lilim sauta dans les bras de Kai et s'accrocha à son cou.

Kai – lâche moi Lilim tu n'as pas honte habillé de la sorte c'est pas une bonne réputation que tu offre au bonne sœur.

Lilim – mais moi je t'aime.

Kai – moi pas !

Lilim – shinigami-sama Kai-chan et méchant avec moi !

Shinigami – Kai tu devrais être plus gentille avec t'as fiancé !

Rosette – fiancé !

Ryou – oui ils sont fiancés depuis pré de 8 mois !

Shinigami – et le mariage et prévu dans 16 mois.

Kai – je refuse de me marier avec une bonne sœur c'est mauvais.

Lilim – mais tu n'as pas le choie !

Kai – bien sur que j'ai le choie !

Lilim – non tu n'as pas le choie car tu porte la bague que je t'ais donné !

Kai – c'est toi qui me la mis et depuis je n'arrive pas à la retirer.

Rosette – ils vont ce disputer encore longtemps ?

Shinigami – ben ça dépend de si j'interviens ou pas !

Rosette – ben tu attends quoi ?

Shinigami – des excuses !

Chrno – des excuses ! Mais de qui ?

Shinigami – d'elle !

En disent cela Shinigami montra Rosette de la main.

Rosette – james je m'excuserais !

Shinigami – ben vous allez les supportes encore longtemps !

Lilim – et la foie où tu m'as sauves la vie c'étais pour faire jolie ?

Kai – non ce jour la je devais être bourré !

Père – vous allez vous la fermes !

Kai – tu me veux quoi salle connard ?

Père – je vais te montrés ce qui arrive a des insolent comme toi.

Ryou – ça commence à dégénérer !

Shinigami – on va s'installait et regarder le père qui va ce faire tué par Kai !

Chrno – Rosette excuses toi vite.

Rosette – bon je m'excuse alors fait quel que chose !

Shinigami ce mit entre Kai et le père avent de leur dire :

Shinigami – once calme tout de suite.

Kai – quoi toi aussi tu me cherches.

Ryou – Kai il ne te cherche pas il essaye juste d'évites les problèmes.

Kai – mais quel problème ?

Ryou – si tu tues ce père tu crois que l'on va pas avoir des problèmes ?

Kai – c'est vrais vu comme ça !

Shinigami – bon lilim shini on rentre !

Shini – non moi je reste !

Shinigami – et pourquoi ?

Shini – parce que !

Shinigami – par ce que quoi ?

Shini – parce que c'est comme ça !

Shinigami – de tout façon on ne peut pas partire sans Kira !

A suivre

Kira – pourquoi je ne peux pas dire ce que je suis ?

Jin – pour le suspense bien sur.

Shinigami – n'importe quoi !

Kai – je peut s'avoir pourquoi lilim continu avec ses histoire de mariage ?

Jin – ben vous formes un si beau couple tout les deux

Rosette – c'est qui tous ces fous ?

Shinigami – qui traite tu de fous ?

Shini – nii-san calme toi.

Joshua – mais arrêtes on arrive même plus à dessiné.

Jin – très jolie rime en é.

Shinigami – je vais la tuer cette bonne sœur.

Rosettte – tu te prends pour qui ?

Shinigami – pour ce que je suis !

Jin - Veuillez cesser incessamment vos sottises insensées !

Shinigami – c'est pas possible jin d'où tu nous sort des phrase comme celle la ?

Jin – ça mon petit c'est l'effet reflet d'acide saga mp3 qui dit mieux ?

Shinigami – et le démon du rire c'est pas un site de saga mp3 ?

Jin – si mais c'est un autre style que j'adore aussi en passent bon je me casse avent que tu énumère tout les saga mp3 a+ tout le monde.


End file.
